The life of Tori Vega
by davidr11
Summary: After an abusive childhood can Tori find someone to love? Jori! Note: Sexual abuse in chapter 1 read at own risk! Rated M for later chapters and chapter 1.
1. And so it begins

**AN: This will be a very dark fic involving sexual abuse. Don't like that; then don't read. Also looking for a beta reader if any ones interested. Also this is my first fic so forgive any obvious errors please and I promise to get better as chapters go on!**

Tori (13 years old):

I sat on my bed, it couldn't be later than 10:00 (at night of course), but I knew he was coming. He always came every night it seemed, it was almost like clock work.

A single tear ran down my check, I honestly didn't know how much more of this I could take before I would break, but he told me if I ever told anyone there would be consequences. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. That's how it would happen, he wouldn't hurt me he'd hurt someone close to me. Just how he worked.

I heard my door click open and I slammed my body down into the bed not wanting him to know I had been fearing this moment. I heard soft foot steps pad into my room, and I let out a small whimper.

He chuckled. That kind of made me mad that he'd find my fear funny, there was nothing I could do though. I felt the covers being pulled back off my bed and I stifled a scream as I felt his cold hands touch my upper arm.

"Honey, I know you like this," his sing song voice said. He always saved that voice for our "alone time" as he liked to refer to it as when no one else was around. I don't know how my mom hadn't figured out what was happening by now I dropped so many hints hoping she'd figure it out. Maybe she had but didn't want to deal with the reality of what was happening every night to me.

He squeezed my arm as his hand trailed down to my chest stopped for a second then continued lower. He pulled my pajama bottoms down and I heard a sharp intake of breath as he saw my underwear. I closed my eyes and whimpered again knowing what was coming. Tears started to freely fall from my face.

"Daddy, please don't," I whispered hoping for once he would listen and leave. That I could pretend the last three years hadn't of happened and he'd never come in my room again. Mainly I wanted to love him again and forgive him for what he has done to me.

He sighed and started to pull down my underwear, but then as they were halfway down the light turned on blazing bright and my dad jumped up letting out a scream. There stood my mom mouth opened wide and hate in her eyes.

"How could you?! To our daughter!" she yelled. My dad was beginning her to stop and listen but she already had the phone out calling the cops. Seeing as my dad was a cop I was hoping, no praying, that he couldn't get himself out of this. It may be wrong seeing as he was my dad but I wanted him to rot for the pain he caused me.

Hours later I was sitting in a police station answering questions that hurt to think about; how long had this been going on? They wanted details that hurt to think about, much less talk about. After what seemed like a lifetime they let me go home with my mom and sister. They had questioned my sister to but apparently he had never done anything of the like to her. My mom had gotten my hints it had seemed, but knew the situation required careful handling considering his high position in the police force she couldn't just accuse him of it, he had to be caught in the act.

Now sitting at home with a cup of Belgium hot coco in my hands and tears falling down my face as my mom held me and whispered how it would be all right now, that he'd never hurt me again, I felt for the first time in a long time that I could be happy.

Over the next years I went through a lot of therapy, doctors visits, and counseling. I had nightmares that I was told may never go away, and a fear of intimacy. I didn't trust guys that was to say. Sure I was asked out tons in my freshman year of high school but I always, sadly and feeling bad, turned them down saying I wanted to concentrate on my academics and just didn't have time to date.

Then I got accepted into Hollywood Arts and everything changed.

Tori (present day):

"Vega I know you're trying to get to my boyfriend," came the cold drawl of none other than Jade West. I wasn't sure how I felt for her. I knew I would never be able to have a relationship with a guy after what had happened. That of course didn't mean I wasn't attracted to them, because I was. It was just girls seemed more trust worthy, less likely to hurt me.

"Jade," I sighed. "I'm really getting tired of this how many times do I have to tell you I'M NOT INTERESTED IN BECK." Like it would even matter if I was they had broken up ages ago, and surprisingly never gotten back together. She was as protective as ever though.

The truth was he had tried to kiss me before The Platinum Music Awards and I had stopped him before he could blaming it on Jade, but the truth was I had become scared shitless having flash backs seeing my dad's face instead of Becks. I still had nightmares not as often as before though; maybe only once or twice a month now. It was embarrassing but I also sometimes had to sleep with a nightlight. I always hid it before any friends came over, just in case.

My therapist was trying to work on that though. Using the nightlight that is. It was working too most nights I didn't need it at all. But some nights are worse than others and I needed it or all I could do is picture my door creeping open and those cold arms sliding down my body. I shuddered and that brought me out of my thoughts.

Jade was looking at me weird now, and I assumed it was because I had withdrawn into my head. Then I realized a tear was sliding down my cheek.

"Vega you okay?" she asked some concern in her voice.

"Yea I'll be fine just allergies," I replied wiping the tear away.

"Listen Jade I know you'll never believe me, but I truly and surely not into Beck," I said hoping it would sink in if I said it for the millionth time.

She sighed seeming to look past me and my doorway and to my couch. She walked into my house and sat in the couch. "I know," she said in a small voice.

I was confused now. She knew? Then why show up at 9:00 on a school night and accuse me of being after Beck?

"Cat left the webcam up, I saw what happened between you too," she said seeming tired now. "I just needed an excuse to come over."

"At 9:00 on a school night?" I asked somewhat annoyed. Only somewhat though truth was as I mentioned earlier I wasn't sure how I felt for her, or girls in general for that matter. Maybe being with a girl would be easier than with a guy. Maybe I wouldn't see his face every time they tried to kiss me.

She ignored this comment and continued to say, "I was wondering if I could hang out this weekend, maybe have a sleepover." This surprised me, Jade West was asking to not just hang out with me but possibly sleepover? She had to had a motive. Maybe she had a plan to embarrass me, it would make sense. I decided to give it a chance though and agreed.

She would be coming over after school on Friday, this weekend should be interesting.

**AN: Well that's chapter one! Sorry for any mistakes had to rely on spell check only seeing as I don't have a beta would love if someone would take up that job! Also reviews, are of course, welcomed!**


	2. The sleepover part 1

**AN: Chapter 2 here! I'm not sure how often I'll update, maybe some days will have multiple chapters and others none just really depends on my schedule for that day.**

Jade:

It was almost 3 PM on Friday, school was just about over. My weekend with Tori was almost here, I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I was confident at first so sure this would go the way I wanted. Now I was nervous and considering bailing on her.

Truth was I started developing a small crush on her after The Platinum Music Awards, seeing her devotion to our "friendship" sparked something in me. I wasn't a lesbian if that's what you're thinking. I wasn't really bi either. I'm just me, if I'm interested in you I'm interested. I was definitely becoming interested in miss Tori Vega. That's what this weekend was about, seeing where these feelings would take me, or should I say us? Maybe we could have a relationship together, maybe not.

I always had thought Tori was cute ever since day one at The Big Show Case. I wasn't interested then though. Mainly jealous at how talented she was, and slightly pissed later on that Beck seemed to be somewhat interested in her. To be quite honest though after the first day of school and the coffee incident Tori showed no interest in Beck. Jade had noticed Tori would check guys out but she never seemed to act on it and turned down every guy who asked her out.

She had found that odd as some of them had been quite attractive. Her gut told her Tori wasn't a lesbian (at least not full out possibly bi who knew, well she might after this weekend), and like she said she had seen Tori check guys out. This little mystery that was Tori Vega had her attention now and she would get to the bottom of it.

So that was her motives for this weekend, test her budding feelings and try and see if she could figure Vega out a little better. Tori had been nervous around her all week, avoiding eye contact and being around her as little as possible. Jade knew why though, she was wondering what motives Jade could have for wanting to spend time with her. She couldn't blame her though trying to ruin her over a weekend was something very Jade like. The truth was though if the weekend went the way she hoped Tori might have more on Jade then Jade did Tori. She knew Tori would never use it against her though, it was just the way she was.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Jade let out a sigh glad school was out for the week, but nervous that her weekend with Tori started now. The plan was Tori would ride with Jade to the Vega residence. Jade already had her weekend supplies in her duffel bag in the trunk of her car. Jade wasn't to nervous about how Tori's family would react, Trina would be Trina, and Tori's mom was quite nice, She didn't know much about Tori's dad, just that he wasn't around. Tori's mom had a boyfriend Jade had met him once or twice. He seemed nice enough but Tori always seemed nervous around him, which always seemed to confuse people.

It was almost like she didn't trust him. Maybe she knew some dark secret about him that made her nervous. Who knew, but Jade would be careful around him anyone who made the all trusting Tori nervous couldn't be all good.

Jade got to her car and Tori was standing next to it, small smile on her face. And so the weekend begins.

Tori:

I stood there as Jade walked up to the car, she looked cute today. She looked cute everyday though for that matter. Tori had decided she had a crush on Jade, and that she was interested in girls. It would just be easier to be with a girl than a guy. She felt less nervous around girls and quite honestly found them to be attractive. Especially Jade. Cat was cute to don't get her wrong, but Cat was just well, Cat. She had entertained the idea of having a crush on her once or twice but decided she could never have anything serious with her.

She didn't think Cat could ever have anything serious though to be honest. Her attention span was just to short she lost interest in guys faster than her mood changes. Which was saying something. Anyways she didn't think Cat was interested in girls. Not that anything Jade had said or done hinted she was, but Tori just had a weird feeling in her stomach that she stood somewhat of a chance with her. Maybe it was the fact Jade didn't like labels, it could mean if someone was Jade's "type" she'd go for them guy or not.

Tori wasn't sure if she was Jade's type though, she was nice like Beck was, but she was also to optimistic something Beck wasn't. But hey who knew.

After a long and awkwardly silent car drive to her house they entered her house. Without a word Jade walked up the stairs to Tori's room to put her bag away. "Mom I'm home!" Yelled Tori not sure if her mom was home. They had beat Trina home which surprised Tori considering how her sister drove. Trina was probably chasing some guy though since she didn't have to worry about getting Tori home. Trina was majorly protective of Tori and made sure her sister came first. She didn't seem to care for Tori's friends really but tolerated them for Tori's sake.

"So," came Jade's voice making Tori jump.

"You scared the chiz out of me!" she exclaimed her heart racing a million miles a minute. Jade let out a small smile and chuckled.

"Well what are our plans for the night?" asked Jade.

"Well we could start with ordering a pizza and watching a movie," suggested Tori. Jade's eyes lit up and Tori groaned now worried that Jade had ideas of horror movies. It wasn't that horror movies scared Tori because they didn't, she just found them boring and the same plot repeated over a million times. Then again you could say that for almost any modern day movie.

After their pizza arrived they had decided on In Time, an action movie with Justin Timberlake. Jade had wanted to watch Freddy VS. Jason but Tori had flat out refused. After a bit of arguing they had agreed on In Time but Jade had made it clear next movie was her choice.

About thirty minutes into it Jade asked, "So how come you never talk about your dad?" Tori froze up and stopped breathing. None of her friends had ever brought up her dad and she liked it that way. Tori acted like she hadn't heard Jade. Jade let out a frustrated groan.

"Tori it's okay if you don't want to talk about it but don't just pretend like you didn't hear me," Jade hated being ignored. Tori sighed, she knew this day would come. When one of her friends asked about her dad.

In a small voice Tori said, "He wasn't a good man. He did bad things that I do NOT want to talk about, please just leave it at that." Jade looked at her with sympathetic eyes and didn't say anything. After the movie finished and some arguing Jade won this time and they ended up watching saw. Tori had explained why she disliked horror movies, so Jade decided on one with a more unique plot line. Tori had never seen Saw before figuring it be like every other horror movie ever released and saw surprised to find herself actually somewhat scared. She huddled up closer to Jade as they got further into the movie.

Tori let out a small sigh as the movie finished glad it was finally over. It was getting late and they decided it was best to get to bed.

"I am not sleeping on the floor Vega," said Jade deciding to make her stance clear from the get go.

"Fine we can share my bed," said Tori expecting Jade to argue but was pleasantly surpirsed when Jade just sighed and got under the covers with her. Tori's therapist had always told Tori it might be good to talk with someone who wasn't a professional someone she trusted about her dad.

"Jade can I trust you?" she asked not sure if she was making a good choice.

"Well some might say it's not a good idea, but I'm going to go with yes Vega you can." replied Jade.

"Well you asked about my dad earlier, and I told you he did bad things," started Tori, she paused to take a breath and continued, "the truth is he molested me from when I was ten until I was thirteen." Tori said tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Jade let out a gasp and quickly turned around in the bed and pulled Tori into her arms.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Tori, you of all people didn't deserve that happening to you," Jade said as she slowly rub circles around the crying Tori's back. Tori was sobbing now, she didn't even talk about this stuff with her family only her counseling team.

"Is that why you don't seem to trust your mom's boyfriend, or men in general for that reason?" asked Jade. Tori only nodded into Jade's neck as the tears continued to fall. After what seemed like ages Tori stopped crying and looked up at Jade and into her eyes. She felt a magnetic pull and she found her lips pushed against Jades. A warning signal went off in Tori's head though and she pulled away and gasped.

It wasn't like kissing a guy, she didn't see her dad's face, but it had felt wrong. Not because Jade was a girl though. Just because anything intimate felt wrong to Tori, it was a wall she'd have to tear down. To Tori's surprise Jade pulled her face back to hers and continued to kiss her.

Jade:

I pulled her face up to mine and kissed her again. This felt right just as it had with Beck. I knew now I had feelings for Tori. She whimpered into the kiss and I pulled away deciding not to push it far after what I just heard. She must have some major emotional trauma to her after what happened to her as a kid. I now understood everything, and it made me want to protect Tori from all the evil in the world. This beautiful innocent girl in front of me did not deserve what had happened to her. No one would of course, but especially not Tori.

It hurt me to know now how badly damaged she must be. How she must hurt on the inside everyday, and how it must hurt to hate your dad. Jade and her dad didn't get along but it was built into us as humans to love our parents, so she knew it must hurt her to have to hate him. Jade decided right then she would be Tori's knight in shining armor, the one to show her not all people in the world are bad; and most importantly that she deserved to be loved.

**AN: Ok so that's chapter 2! Still looking for a beta and maybe someone that could make an image to be the cover of my story? Anyways review welcomed!**


	3. The sleepover part 2

**AN: Found a beta! Still need someone to make an image for my story though! Here's chapter 3!**

Tori:

The rest of the night was spent with very little words spoken. Mainly with us cuddling, kissing, and shedding a few tears here and there. Jade didn't ask me to explain more of the situation to her, though I knew I would have to sooner or later. Kissing for long periods of time would cause a weird fear to creep up inside of me and I would have to pull away. I'd apologetically give her a look that would silently explain to her that she needed to give me time, and she would simply give me an understanding smile and nod, and then pull me close.

I knew in this moment that I was in love. Yeah you might say it was too soon, that it was all happening too fast, and maybe it was a bit cheesy and cliché but honestly I didn't care. Anyone who could see past my past and still hold me was someone worth holding onto.

Finally after 3 AM we both fell asleep. I woke up before Jade the next morning and at first was confused to feel someone next to me. Immediately my brain panicked as pictures of my dad flashed through my head, and as I threw open my eyes I almost let out a scream until realizing who it was.

Jade was smiling in her sleep next to me. I let out a sigh and planted a kiss on Jade's forehead. Jade let out a soft sigh and opened her eyes.

"Hey there," Jade said shyly. That was something for me to get used to, a shy Jade.

"Hey there, yourself," I replied just as shyly. Jade gave me a quick peck on the lips and smiled softly.

"So what's the plan for today?" asked Jade.

"Hmmm," Tori contemplated, "well we could watch movies again, or just lie in bed and cuddle all day." Jade smiled and considered it.

"Well I vote cuddle," she said simply.

Jade:

"Okay sounds like a plan, just let me take my medication real quick." Hearing this confused me. Tori takes medication? I sat up and watched as Tori pulled three pill bottles out of her bedside table. One labeled Prozac, one labeled Effexor, and the last labeled Seroquel.

"What are those for?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she said, "Prozac and Effexor are anti-depressants, and they help me deal with the depression I have from what happened to me. The Seroquel is called an anti-psychotic, and it helps me with my stress, anxiety, depression and other issues." she says the last part while leaving what the other issues were vague. Usually I was used to seeing Cat pop a pill here and there, but I've known Cat most of my life. So to think of Tori having to take all these medications to help her out each day made me want to cry and kill the fucking bastard that caused this to happen to such an innocent child.

I didn't reply in words – honestly not knowing what to say – and instead I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. I wished Tori didn't have to live with this. I continue to hold her while thinking of how awful it must be to have to deal with everything she does on a daily basis. Little did I know that the simple embrace that we were sharing meant more to Tori than any problem she currently had to face.

After getting some cereal for breakfast we turned on the TV in Tori's room (mainly for background noise) and continued to just hold each other close. We didn't talk much at first and simply enjoyed each other's company.

I noticed that Tori made sure to keep her sleeves down the entire time we were cuddling. Even to the point where she'd take her hands off of me to pull her sleeve down. This bothered me, but I decided not to push it. I even tried to kiss Tori a few times but she would pull away right before our lips met and give me a sad look.

I would occasionally get frustrated, but I knew not to pressure her. Tori had a lot on her plate, and I would be there for her whenever she was ready.

Around noon Tori got a text from Cat asking her if she'd like to go see a movie with her.

"Would you like to see a movie?" Tori asked me as I considered it. Well, it'd give us something to do seeing as she wouldn't even let me kiss her right now, so maybe it would be a good idea to get out of the house.

"Yeah sure," I replied with a sweet smile, I went to peck her lips but she moved her head down so my lips hit her forehead instead. I sighed in defeat but knew I had to give her time. After both of us showered and changed we were in my car headed for the theater. Cat was picking the movie, so honestly I wasn't sure if I'd even like what we'd be seeing.

I know Cat's my best friend and all, but when it came to entertainment we couldn't have farther apart tastes. It often surprised me how we ever managed to remain close seeing as we were pretty much complete opposites, but I guess in some ways we challenged one another, and I chose not to look too much into it.

When we got there it didn't take long to notice the perky redhead in the crowd of people.

"Tori, Jade!" screamed Cat while jumping up and down motioning for us to come over to her place in line.

"So what movie are you going to force us to sit through?" I asked dryly, getting a sour look from Tori. She didn't expect me to change how I acted towards people in general just because we were, well I'm not sure what we are, we hadn't really talked about it. I don't think we were together yet, but we're definitely more than friends, right?

"Brave!" giggled Cat as she pointed to the poster showing a curly haired cartoon redhead. No wonder she wanted to see it.

We bought our tickets and made our way into the theater while attempting to find 3 seats next to each other. Cat squealed and ran forward taking the seat next to the wall – which in all honesty was perfect; giving me an excuse to sit next to Tori without Cat thinking it was weird. Speaking of which, she didn't even find it weird, or even question why I had been at Tori's when she had called. Then again, it's Cat, she accepts things as they are. I honestly like that about her, and at the same time I hate it.

As the previews ended and the movie started Tori, who was next to Cat on my right side, took my hand. I let out a small smile and squeezed her hand to let her know I was here for her. As the movie went on I decided it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be, and in fact it was pretty good for a Disney movie.

About halfway through it I realized Tori's head was resting on my shoulder. I looked over to Cat and saw that she was enraptured with what was going on in the movie so she wouldn't notice. I placed my head on Tori's and gave her hand another squeeze. She squeezed it back and nestled her head into my shoulder. I smiled and let out a soft sigh. I could get used to this. I assumed that people would figure I must have a soft side after seeing me with Beck; it's just that they themselves rarely got to see it. Hell, most of the time I took pleasure in being seen as Hollywood Arts' head gank and supreme badass. However, being around Tori was different and now she would be able to experience it firsthand, and I was hoping she'd see a lot more of it soon.

After the movie ended Tori and I quickly separated to keep Cat from questioning us. It would have been hard to think of an excuse as to why we were all cuddled up together holding hands.

"Hey Tor, would it be okay if I stayed the night with you and Jade?" Cat asked shyly, and this struck us as odd. Why would she be all shy about it? However, I did not want her to be there during Tori's and my second night of having this thing between us, and I'm sure Tori felt the same seeing as she said, "well Cat I would love if you did, but my mom usually likes a bit of a warning before I have a guest stay the night. Besides, since Jade already is, I dunno if she would be too happy with another friend over." Hearing this, Cat gave Tori a sad smile and nodded.

"Kay kay, well I'll let you two go then. I'll call my brother and have him pick me up!" The perky redhead was cheerful again and bounded off to call her brother, I assume. Tori looked at me and smiled. She leaned in to I assume kiss me, but she changed directions at the last second and pecked my cheek. I sighed on the inside and leaned forward to peck hers as well. I could tell these emotional walls she had up would be hard to knock down, but I already had a sledgehammer in hand; pounding away at them. Time and patience was all it was going to take.

I found it weird that last night she had been much more open to kissing me, even if they were brief, but it was like we had lost progress. Maybe that's how it would be for a while; two steps forward one step back. I would be fine with that honestly as long as we got past these walls sooner or later. I made a mental note to do research on sexual abuse victims when I got home tomorrow.

When we got back to her house it was starting to get late so we decided to just watch TV in her room again and do some cuddling. I decided not to try and push the kissing issue anymore, seeing as I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. I mean she had already taken huge steps in the past two days and I realized I shouldn't expect her to be able to come clean about something so personal, and to be able to be completely open with me in only a matter of days. As I looked down at the brunette beauty in my arms I decided that it doesn't matter how long it would take; I will be there for her and I will protect her from now on.

"Jade, are you going to treat me any differently at school or are we still enemies?" asked Tori in a small voice, interrupting me from my internal reveries. I felt bad instantly for her thinking I was such a gank that I would treat her badly even after the changes between us. I mean yeah, I would probably treat her better just knowing the "dad issue", but I mean no one's bitchy enough to treat someone badly after finding that out! However, after what had happened between us, and what we were becoming, I don't think I could ever treat her badly again.

"Well Tori, I don't think either of us is ready to reveal this new development between us just yet, so I doubt there will be any displays of affection in the halls. But I will treat you like a friend if that's what you're asking," I said giving her a small smile. Her face brightened up and she leaned forward kissing me on the lips. This kiss actually lasted a while and I was considering nibbling on her bottom lip for an entry request when she whimpered and pulled away. She had a slightly panicked look on her face and was starting to sweat.

"No please don't!" she exclaimed and looked at me in fear, which slightly cracked apart my heart. I wasn't sure what to do? Grab her and comfort her, or would that make it worse? I decided to give her space and verbally comfort her instead.

"Shh it's okay Tori, it's me Jade. I swear I won't hurt you." Her face changed from fear, to confused, to calm. Overall she just looked exhausted and I began to wonder how much of a psychological toll all of this must be taking on her. She then sighed and pulled me in for a hug, resting her head in between my neck and shoulder.

"Thank you for being here for me, Jade," she said in a small voice. She then laid down on her bed and soon was asleep. She was snoring lightly which I found absolutely adorable! Who knew snoring could be seen as cute? Maybe it was just the way she snored. Beck's snoring was anything but cute; it was loud and sounded like an oncoming train. But Tori's snoring was light and sounded more like a princess. 'Wow how sappy' I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep, holding close to the girl who stole my heart.

**AN: Okay there's chapter 3! hope you all like it I'm trying to slowly make my chapters longer this one didn't come out quite as long as I hoped but meh! So reviews welcomed! Also need someone to make me a pic still!**


	4. Of omelets and research

**AN: Well here's chapter 4! Okay everyone sorry this took so long to put up! I'm not sure what's up with my beta I sent her the chapter two days ago and she was working on it but no reply and I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer! So chapter 4 is unbeta'ed sorry, hopefully I can get a hold of her and chapter 5 will be beta'ed!**

Tori:

I woke up on Sunday morning a bit disoriented and confused at once again feeling someone next to me. Fear started to rise in me until I realized, much quicker this time, that it was Jade next to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead, then stood up and made my way downstairs in my pajamas. I decided to make me and Jade omelets for breakfast. It would be nice to surprise her with a good breakfast.

When I was almost done with Jade's omelet I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around to see Jade there, wild haired and in her pajamas.

"Well Tori, I see you've busied yourself already this morning," she said with a half smirk. I found this the cutest thing ever and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hope you like ham and cheese omelets," I told her with a smile. She responded by kissing me lightly on the lips for a second, pulling away before she knew it make me uncomfortable plus my mom or Trina could come down any second and I wasn't ready to explain about us yet.

After we finished breakfast we took turns using the bathroom and showering. I wondered if I would ever be able to shower with her. I knew it was to soon to really consider doing something like that now, and anyways we weren't even 'together' yet. Which reminded me that we still needed to talk. We were now in my bedroom sitting on my bed.

"Jade, what are we?" I asked motioning a finger between us. Jade was silent for a moment like she was considering what I had just said.

"Well, we're humans, girls, and -possibly- in love?" she replied saying the last part as more of a question. Hearing her say we might be in love made my heart swell, but that wasn't exactly what I was asking. I gave her a soft smile and said:

"No I mean like, are we together? Is it to soon to be 'together'? Should we go on a date first? Was yesterday our first date?" I was starting to ramble when she put a finger to my lips with an amused smile on her face.

"Well I would love to call you my girlfriend, but are you ready for something like that? I'm not sure you are; I'm not trying to offend you are anything," she quickly added probably wanting to make sure I didn't get the wrong idea, "but I'm not to sure your ready to move so quickly. And anyways before we become 'officially' girlfriends I'd like to tell our friends about us, and we're definitely not ready for that. So for now we can go on dates, cuddle, and I'll be there for you of course, but maybe we shouldn't label what we are exactly just yet."

I smiled at this. Some people might almost take it as rejection, the object of their affections saying they couldn't be 'together' just yet, but I knew that wasn't what she was getting at. She was simply thinking of my emotional state. Truth be told I wasn't sure myself if I was ready to jump into a relationship just yet. I'm sure it would work and be amazing, but it would be hard. Maybe it would be best to ease into it. Go on a few dates, let our friends become use to us not being so gank to one another, break down my kissing wall, and other things. Who knew maybe in a few weeks or possibly a month or two we'd be ready to tell everyone about us and become official.

I smiled at her and nodded. I leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her lips and to both our surprise I didn't pull away. The kiss slowly became more intense until the point she nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entry. I paused for a second unsure whether I was ready for this or not but decided it was now or never, and I opened my lips slightly. She seemed very eager at this point and I felt her tongue enter my mouth. I was very submissive and let her tongue explore my mouth, but after a few moments I started to explore hers too. This enticed a moan from her.

Everything was going fine for several seconds, but then it felt like a tank had hit me. A fear so large and overwhelming slammed into me and I pulled away quickly and let out a small scream. I pulled away from her and shrank into my bed, and started to cry. All I could feel was his hands roaming my body. His tongue in my mouth. I started to cry harder feeling like nothing in the world would ever be right again. Then like God himself had calmed me, Jade pulled me into her arms and starting saying blissful things.

"It'll be alright" "I'm here now" "I love you Tori no one is going to hurt you"

I slowly stopped crying and calmed down. I nestled into her and whispered so softly I was unsure if she'd hear me "I love you Jade." At hearing this she started to cry softly. Now it was my turn to worry, had I offended her somehow.

I looked up into her eyes but instead of seeing pain I saw love. More love than anyone outside of my family had ever looked at me with. I smiled softly and hesitantly placed a small kiss on her lips, keeping mine with hers for as long as I thought would be good for me after what just happened, and then pulled away.

"You know," started Jade, "whenever Beck told me he loved me I was never sure if I could trust him. Was he lying? Was he just saying that so he could 'get some' later that day? I always had to question his motives, did he really love me. Even now I'm not sure if he meant it. With you though I know when I hear you say it that you mean it, that anything ever said to me could be any more true."

My heart swelled at this, did those four words really mean so much to her? Did my love really bring that much joy to her? Personally I was sure Beck loved her. No amount of 'getting some' would constitute putting up with what Beck did on a daily basis. I mean honestly he could 'get some' from almost any girl he wanted, in our school or not. I could see how Jade would question it though, especially after them breaking up and Beck not trying to get back with her as usual. Honestly though I think Beck had just had enough of the constant fighting, he couldn't take it anymore.

This made me frown though, is that how we would be? Always fighting, Jade always getting jealous. I was sure I could put up with it, but then again I'm sure Beck had been sure about that too, but when did to much become to much? I decided not to worry about that for now; I mean we weren't even together yet no need to worry about something so far off as that, we'd simply deal with that issue when it came to it.

Jade:

It was almost 6 PM now and I was at home. The day had gone good with Tori and I. We had even got in a few more kisses which showed she was progressing again, but who knew if we'd start taking steps back. I let out a sigh this would be a hard relationship, but I also knew it would be worth it. I was sitting in front of my laptop and was researching behaviors of sexual abuse victims. I decided I wanted to do my research behind what had happened to Tori and why she acted the way she did. After clicking through a few useless links I found one that seemed to have a few symptoms that hit the spot:

1. People-pleasing and rescuing

2. Insomnia

3. Excessive need to control

4. Obsessive, compulsive behavior patterns

5. Needy

6. Low self-esteem

7. Suicidal

8. Weak boundaries

9. Unhealthy choices in members of the opposite sex

10. Neurotic tendencies

11. Addictions: drugs, alcohol, sex, food, relationships

12. Eating disorders

13. Chronic illness

14. Manic-depressive behavior (emotional extremes of highs and lows)

15. Severe depression

16. Cutting, or self injury

17. Running away

18. Victim of bullying

19. Acting out

20. Wanting to leave school

People pleasing, check. Needy, check. Low self esteem, a few days ago I would have said no but now I wasn't so sure. Weak boundaries, check. Eating disorders, well I wasn't so sure but she was very skinny, and she didn't seem to eat as much as the rest of us but she didn't seem to eat to little either, I decided I would check more into that. Severe depression, well she takes medications for it so check. Cutting, or self injury stood out to me. I remembered her making sure her sleeve was pulled down in bed, making sure I couldn't see her arm. I hadn't thought to much of it at the time but now I knew I would have to see her arm. Victim of bullying, well me at Hollywood Arts but I didn't know to much of her life at Sherwood, would have to find out more somehow.

Well those seemed to be all red flags. And she definitely had those. I let out a small sigh, I just hope she isn't broken beyond repair because honestly at this point that would kill me. I had grown to love her in just two days, and I was sure she loved me. I believed her completely when she told me she loved me. She had no reason to lie; quite the contrary she had everything to lose. This made my heart swell just a little knowing someone actually loved me. I still question if Beck had, maybe he did maybe he didn't that didn't matter now though. I was sure I could never love anyone more than I loved Tori.

I kind of felt bad though that me and Beck had to break up for me to find what I'm hoping is true love. Don't get me wrong I had loved Beck, still do in a way but a more brotherly way. Now I started to wonder how Beck would react to finding out about me and Tori, when we 'come out' that is. Would he be okay with it or be jealous? I was sure the group as a whole would accept us, but Beck may have problems with it that didn't have to do with two friends that were both girls dating.

I wasn't sure if he had feelings still for me or not, he did seem jealous sometimes when guys flirted with me but we dated for almost three years that was to be expected. I guess we would just have to wait and see how things developed. I looked at the clock, almost 11 pm now. I yawned realizing how tired I was. I decided it was time to get some sleep. Before going to bed I pulled out my phone and texted Tori.

Going to bed now guessing you're probably already asleep so hope this doesn't wake you, see you at school tomorrow love, Jade

Tori:

My phone going off woke me up. I looked at the clock it was 11 pm. I let out a groan and thought Cat had probably texted me, wouldn't be the first time she texted me so late with a random thought that had come to her mind that she just had to share with someone before she forgot it. I was pleasantly surprised to see it was from Jade. I read it twice my heart swelling at reading that she put 'love, Jade' maybe she really does love me.

I replied:

You did wake me up but that's okay! Yeah will see you tomorrow and sweet dreams! Love, Tori xoxo

I added the xoxo just for good measure, it felt very Tori like. I had fallen asleep on my own tonight after such a good weekend I'm not surprised. I hadn't even brought out my nightlight tonight. I felt wide awake now and sighed.

I opened my bedside table and pulled out a bottle labeled Ambien which was a powerful sleeping pill. I took 10 MG the highest dose. I swallowed a pill with the glass of water I keep next to me on my bedside table at night. It would take at least 15 minutes for the pill to kick in so I decided to go pee real quick. In the bathroom I lifted up my shirt sleeve to look at the cuts on my arm. I did a good job of hiding them, not even my mom or therapist know about them. I had a few burn marks to that I had used a curling iron to make. I grimaced thinking now maybe with Jade in my life I wouldn't feel the need to hurt myself.

I smiled softly thinking of Jade and made my way back to bed. I could feel the Ambien kicking in now and I settled into a sleep filled with dreams of a certain green eyed raven haired girl.

**AN: And there's chapter 4! Hope you liked it. Still looking for someone to make me an image though! Whoever makes me one will get a shout out of course and my eternal gratitude! Also sorry the weekend stretched out 3 chapters but it is a very important time period and I felt needed to be shown in detail. Time will move a bit more quickly now! Reviews always welcomed. Also I'm going to start a one shot collection where I write one shots, Jori of course, with each chapter/one shot based on a theme suggested by a reader!**


	5. Bathroom stalls

**AN: I'm going to cry! So sad Victorious is getting canceled...**

_**You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dream in action  
You'll never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if your live  
In your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be  
Everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine **_

Tori:

It was Monday at school and I hadn't seen Jade yet. That made sense though I had just gotten here. I couldn't wait to see her face, I had dreamed about her all night long. I just hoped she stuck to her word and treated me better, but I knew she would; she loved me after all.

She loved me. These three words felt so weird and foreign in my head. No one had ever loved me before, of course I had never given them the chance. It wasn't my fault though every time a guy had asked me out all I could think of is how he might be like my dad. Every time a guy tried to kiss me I saw his face. It was different with Jade, yes it was still hard but I think that was more of an emotional issue. I didn't imagine him when we kissed, I didn't wonder if she was like him because I knew she wasn't; she was Jade.

I was at my locker when Cat came up to me with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Tori," she said looking around nervously which I found weird, she had been nervous and shy around me lately. "I was wondering if I could stay the night this weekend? I mean Jade got you all last weekend, and I'm asking now because you said your mom likes an advance warning."

I let out a small laugh and put a finger to her lips at which her cheeks went bright red. "Cat, of course I have no problem spending time with you! I just need to run it by my mom today after school but I don't think she'll have a problem with it. I'll text you tonight and let you know whats up."

"YAY!" she yelled and gave me a fierce hug before skipping off.

"Well, she seems more happy than usual and that's saying something," came a voice that made my heart skip a beat.

"Jade!" I exclaimed turning around to see her. I threw my arms around her giving her a hug, sorry I couldn't help it I was just so excited to see her. She awkwardly hugged me back, not wanting anyone to think we were overly friendly to fast.

"Hey there Vega," she said giving me a small smile. Then without warning she grabbed my arm and lifted the sleeve all the way up. My eyes grew huge and I grabbed it yanking it down. It was to late though she had seen what was there, the damage was done. She gave me a look that I couldn't quite figure out what it meant but it was quickly gone and she just looked sad.

"We'll talk about this later, I'm not mad Tori so don't think that for a second. I understand why you would hurt yourself but you need to understand it's not healthy and you need a different outlet. Class is about to start, I'll see you in second period, Sikowitz's right?"

I gave hew a sad smile and nodded. The bell rang and she walked away and I shed a small tear. I hadn't wanted her to know about this, at least not yet. Yeah someday when our relationship was better established and I had worked through some emotional and psychological problems, and hopefully didn't need to hurt myself anymore.

Now that she knew she'd monitor me I knew it, and to be honest I wasn't sure I was ready to give up this outlet yet. I needed time with Jade and let her work her healing magic on me before I could make that decision. I let out a sigh and decided I'd skip first period. I know what you're thinking; Tori Vega skip? Well I don't do it often only when my mind was overwhelmed and I just needed time to think.

I headed to the girls bathroom and picked a random stall and slid down against it's door. I closed my eyes and let random images pass in front of my mind. Me and Jade kissing, Cat getting me in a bone crushing hug and being well herself, me and Jade lying in my bed cuddling starring into each others eyes, Cat sitting at the asphalt cafe starting a random story about her brother.

I wasn't sure why I was thinking of Cat so much right now, maybe because she was Jade's polar opposite, who knows. I was glad I was going to spend time with her this weekend though. I hadn't spent much friend time with Cat lately, just me and her alone. We use to all the time, but as of late she had been acting weird, avoiding me a lot, and now she seemed to try her best to be around me but acted very nervous.

My eyes became wide, could Cat have a crush on me? No, impossible I think. Cat is as straight as they come I've never even seen her check out a girl before. But now that I think about it I had never seen her check out a guy before either she just seemed to end up with them, and the relationships never seemed to last long.

I decided not to think about it for now Cat was amazing and all but I had Jade, and that's all I'd ever need. Just then I got a text, I pulled my phone out and was surprised to see it was from Cat.

Where are you? I'm in first period and you're not in your seat, you're okay right? -Cat

Yeah I'm fine not feeling to well so I'm hauled up in a stall in the bathroom. I'll be fine don't worry. -Tori

She didn't reply so I guess she believed me. I sighed and started to cry. I wasn't sure why I was crying to be honest, sometimes I just cried when things felt overwhelming. I wish Jade could be here right now to hold me and tell me things would be okay. I heard the bathroom door open so I stopped sobbing but the tears still fell.

"Tori," came a voice.

"Cat?" I replied surprised. She opened my stall door, I was mentally kicking myself for forgetting to lock it, and she looked down at me on the ground. I looked up at her and she saw my tears and gasped.

"Tori are you okay?!" she instantly bent over and threw her hands around me. I just started sobbing needing someone to hold me right now, even if it couldn't be Jade.

"No I'm not okay Cat, nothing is ever okay," I said in a small voice."

But I can't tell you why and I need you not to ask me okay? Just please let this be." She didn't say anything just continued to hold me. She came into the stall and closed the door, this time locking it, and sat down next to me and pulled me into her arms. I started crying even harder and just let her hold me. Deep down it felt wrong, like I was cheating on Jade, but it wasn't like that. I was overwhelmed and just needed to be comforted. I would prefer Jade here right now but she couldn't be so Cat was second choice.

"It's going to be okay Tori, it's going to be okay I'm here now," she kept repeating over and over rubbing my back. We stayed like this for the rest of the period just locked in a bathroom stall her comforting me. Slowly I stopped crying and sobbing and just rested in her arms. Finally she spoke up:

"Tori the bells going to ring in a few minutes and I don't think you want to skip another class, though if you need to I'll skip with you, so maybe we should get you cleaned up?"

I just looked at her and stood up giving her a small smile. She took this as I wasn't going to skip next period and she stood up with me giving me a smile and pulled me in for another hug, then to my surprise kissed me on the cheek but before I could even process it she unlocked the door grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the sink. A few minutes later I looked normal again not like I had just spent a whole class period crying.

She smiled at me and the dismissal bell for period one rang. We left the bathroom and headed for our lockers to get our stuff for Sikowitz's period. Then it just struck me, I'd see Jade this period! A huge smile spread over my face as I headed towards class. Cat's locker wasn't near mine so we had split up but I'm sure I'd see her in a minute. When I got there I took my normal seat in the front of class, but realizing Jade always sat in the back I got up and moved to the back.

People started filing into the room as it got closer to final bell. Then I saw Jade come in with Cat right behind her. I shot Jade a huge smile and she smiled back sitting next to me. To my surprise Cat sat on my other side, usually she sat in the front of the room like me. After what just happened in the bathroom though I wasn't to surprised she probably wanted to make sure I was okay. Jade quickly grabbed my hand gave it a squeeze and let go. I gave her a small smile then felt guilty thinking of what had happened between me and Cat. She had kissed my cheek. She was just being a good friend I was sure, or well more hoped, but I decided I'd tell Jade about last period and Cat comforting me.

She would probably be mad that it wasn't her that was there for me, but she couldn't always be there for me and she had done enough for me this weekend.

Jade:

School was over now and I was waiting for Tori by my car. We had decided I'd give her a ride home today because she said she needed to tell me something. She had quickly told me it wasn't something to do with us. We had done a good job today, acting civil towards each other without drawing to many questions from our friends. We got an odd look or two when I didn't make fun of her, and when we sat by each other at lunch, but no one actually said anything. Maybe if we ease them into this no questions will be asking until we decide to come out.

Finally I saw Tori headed towards me and I smiled. She gave me her stunning smile back and got into the passengers side. "So what did you need to talk about?" I asked as I started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well," she started "you see during first period today I felt overwhelmed so I skipped class to take some time to think in the bathroom. I got a text from Cat asking why I wasn't in class and I told her I felt sick and was in the bathroom. She ended up coming to the bathroom to check up on me and found me crying my eyes out. She ended up hugging me and comforting me all first period, and at the end she gave me a peck on the cheek. I think she was just being friendly, and I don't want you to be to... Jade like about this, please?"

I didn't say anything for a few minutes mulling this over. This all did sound very much like Cat just being a good friend, something she would do. She's been acting different around Tori lately though shy and nervous. I started to feel the familiar feeling of jealousy rise up in me, but I knew if I did in this relationship with what I had done in mine and Beck's we'd get no where fast.

So I simply smiled and gave a small chuckle. "I'm sure your right Tori, it's just Cat being Cat. She's an awesome friend trust me she's been there for me a few times in my life. The peck on the cheek seems kind of extreme, but it was an extreme situation and she probably thought it was called for." This seemed so logical that the jealousy went away. I was sure now this was it.

She smiled and nodded and we were quiet for the rest of the way to her house. "And Tori, I'm coming in right now and we're going to talk about your arm."

**AN: Okay so I had like the next 6 chapters planned in an outline but the other day I had a dream, a Catorade dream, and I tossed the outline. Which is why this chapter took so long. I hope you like where this story is going, unsure if I'm going to actually do Catorade or not, but what do you think? I know Catorade isn't what you signed up for, and honestly I had not planned on it. I guess over the next few days I'll make another outline based on your guy's reviews!**

**Also in a review or PM start suggesting ideas/themes for chapters of the one shot collection I mentioned last chapter. I guess I'll make it a Catorade collection instead of Jori. So feel free to suggest Cade, Cori, Jori, and Catorade one shots!**


	6. Cat's feelings

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and opinions on where I was starting to take this story! It seems Catorade was a definite no, which is fine. Maybe I'll do another story in the future to vent my Catorade outlet, but I made it obvious Cat has feelings for Tori and Tori thinks about Cat, so I'm going to deal with that in this chapter. Don't worry though it's definitely staying Jori! Also just so everyone knows reread chapter 3 if needed I was planning to do something with Cat in this fic all along I just took an extreme I wasn't planning in the last chapter.**

Tori:

It was Friday and the day was almost over, it was almost time for my weekend with Cat. I was nervous about this she had been acting weird around me all week being all touchy feely and finding any excuse to be around me. Me and Jade had talked about it and chalked it up to being she just wanted to provide me comfort after the whole bathroom incident. Honestly though sometimes when Cat comes up and gives me a hug sometimes, or sits down next to me at lunch and sits so close she's practically in my lap I notice Jade get a look of jealousy in her eyes.

Me and Jade had talked about my scars on Monday. I cried some and she comforted me, I explained why I had hurt myself so much but truth be told I think she already knew why. I also had asked Jade if she'd like to go with me to one of my therapy sessions sometime and she happily agreed. Life looked like it was looking up. I hadn't been happier than this since I had first gotten accepted to Hollywood Arts.

Things with my mom and her boyfriend were getting more serious too. She sat Trina and I down on Wednesday after school and asked us how we would feel if Mike (her boyfriend) moved in with us. He wanted us to move in with him at first, but he lived to far away from mine and Trina's school for us to drive to school everyday. Trina was happy and told her she'd love him to move in, I on the other hand remained silent. I liked Mike and all, he was a good enough man it seemed but whenever I looked at him I saw my dad in his eyes.

Maybe it was just the fact he was an older father figure I'm not sure but whenever he looked at me a shiver of fear went down my spine and I felt slightly sick. I never told my mom this as I'm sure it was all in my head and I didn't want to ruin this relationship for my mom.

I was forced out of my thoughts as the final bell rang signaling school was over. I let out a sigh, stood up and walked out of class. After stopping by my locker I headed for Jade's car where I would meet up with Cat and Jade. Jade had given me a ride home every day this week and even hung out at my house for a while every day after school. I smiled at this thinking of how affectionate she could be with me on those lazy evenings with us lying in my bed, homework forgotten about, cuddling and telling each other about our pasts before Hollywood Arts. She already knew the biggest thing that had happened to me before we met so I wanted to know all about her past.

I got to the car and Jade was already standing there giving me a wide smile when she saw me approaching. I looked around and saw no one was looking so I stepped up to her and gave her a hug and a peck on the lips. She blushed and eyes got wide head turning to make sure no one saw. When she realized we were safe she gave me a peck on the check. Kissing between us had gotten a lot easier. I was able to hold down a ten second kiss no problem now. When tongue was added I could go a few seconds for sure, we never went much longer just to be safe. Things had even gotten pretty heated on a make out session Wednesday night and I had let out a small yelp of surprise when she grabbed my ass and squeezed it.

To both our surprise, and pleasure, instead of getting emotional about it I had let out a moan instead. I think that was a major break through for us.

"So where's Cat?" asked Jade. I was about to respond that I wasn't sure when hands threw themselves around me from behind and I heard a squeal.

"Tori! I'm so excited for this weekend," came the voice of Cat. The hands quickly disappeared and she materialized in front of me with a huge smile on her face. I glanced over to Jade to see her glaring daggers at Cat, but when she realized I was looking her face softened and she got inside the car. I took the passenger's side seat and Cat got into the back of the car.

The ride to my house was fairly quiet as Jade seemed to be lost in thought and Cat seemed very interested in her nails while every once in a while glancing up to me and smiling softly. I let out a sigh. I couldn't really deny it anymore Cat seemed to have a crush on me which I was honestly fine with. I mean it was a surprise I had been sure she was straight and if I had known she was interested in me before the Jade thing happened and had known she could be as supportive as she had been lately things might have ended up different. But that's not how things had happened and only Jade was in my heart now.

I was going to have to find a way to show Cat I wasn't interested without hurting her, because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. Next to Jade and Andre she was a very important person in my life. Speaking of Andre he was the only guy I have ever put any trust into. There was something about him that just screamed I would never do anything to hurt you ever, and if I was into guys I'd be all over him in a second. Well at least maybe if I could get past the dad issue.

We arrived at my house and me and Cat got out of the car. I looked over to Jade confused expecting her to get out too and spend some time with me like she does everyday after school. Instead she gave me a soft smile and said, "See you guys Monday, I'll text you both tonight." She then pulled away and I felt my heart sink. I knew then she was getting jealous over this Cat issue and I had to put an end to this thing Cat had for me. I didn't want Cat's feelings for me causing a fight like I knew it had the potential to do. The last thing I needed right now was Jade mad at me.

"So," I started once we had got inside and settled on the couch,"what do you want to do tonight?" Cat smiled shyly up at me and looked around.

"Well we could watch a movie and lie on the couch together," she giggled after she said this blushing slightly. Oh man it was just confirmed she had a crush on me. I gave her a smile thought and nodded to watching a movie. She looked through my movies and picked out Jeepers Creepers. I was confused at this, why would Cat of all people want to watch a scary movie? I put it on anyway and didn't question it. She sat down on the couch and sat down as far away from her as I without sending off any flags that I didn't want to be to close.

As the movie progressed Cat let out many squeals as horror scenes came up and slowly scooted closer to me. She was practically on me now and had an arm thrown over me with her other had covering her eyes. I honestly felt very uncomfortable as I now had a feeling I knew why she had chosen a horror movie. At one point she let out a scream and buried her face into my neck. "The scenes over now Cat, you can look," I said hoping she'd take the hint but instead she left her head in the crook of my neck. She finally pulled away right as I was thinking of making an excuse to get up so we wouldn't be in this situation anymore. I looked over to her and saw she was starring at me.

I looked nervously back at her. I decided now was a good point to make an excuse to get up. Before I could though I was surprised to feel soft lips against mine. I froze up for a second in shock then pulled away in alarm. Cat's eyes got huge and a scared look came over her face.

"I I I'm so sorry Tori!" she exclaimed looking like she was about to cry. I felt bad instantly and decided I could handle this situation.

"No no Cat don't be sorry," I said comfortingly, "you can't help how you feel, and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It's just you need to know this," I motioned between us with my finger, "can't happen. Not because your a girl either or I don't like you because honestly your amazing Cat. It's just there's someone else." I said the last part softly. Cat looked up at me she didn't look quite so sad anymore but her eyes were still tear brimmed.

"I'm sorry Tori," she said quietly. "I've had feelings for you for a while now and I see the way you look at girls so I had figured you were, well, gay. I thought maybe I had a chance with you but I should have realized I didn't have a chance with someone as amazing as you."

I got angry at this. "Cat!" I exclaimed and grabbed her face turning it towards mine and looked into her eyes. "Listen to me. You're AMAZING anyone including me would be lucky to have you. Under different circumstances I would jump at an opportunity to be with you really I would. It's just like I said there's someone else. I won't stop being your friend or hanging out with you for this I swear! I wish it didn't have to happen this way that you could of found out a better way, but please do not think for a second you don't deserve someone amazing."

She looked at me now with a happy look on her face her eyes bright. "You really think so?" she asked. I nodded and pulled her in for a hug. She squeezed me tight and we held the hug for a few seconds. When we pulled away she looked me straight in the eye and asked:

"It's Jade isn't it?"

My eyes opened huge in response. How had she figured it out? Were we that obvious? I guess my reaction gave her the answer. She smiled sadly.

"Don't worry I don't think anyone else has figured it out, I wouldn't even had if it wasn't for this moment." My mind was put to ease at her words.

"Shes lucky you know. You're amazing Tori and I wish, like you said, that things were different. I would love to be with you. I honestly think I love you and I have for a while now," she sighed as she finished saying this. "I think it's best if I leave now and you call Jade over." I became sad at this. I didn't want Cat to think she wasn't welcomed.

"No no Cat stay the weekend! We can have fun still, watch movies, eat pizza, and paint our nails!"

"Don't worry Tori I don't feel like I'm not welcomed or anything like that, it's just I think you need to talk to Jade about me kissing you and our talk and the sooner the better. Maybe we can do this some other time?"

I gave her a smile and nodded. "Thank you so much for understanding Cat." She smiled and nodded. I walked her to my front door and we both stopped and starred for a few seconds not knowing how to end this evening. So I gave her a smile hesitated and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She smiled back at me and walked out of the house. I let out a sigh and pulled out my phone.

Can you come over? We need to talk now. Don't worry it's not what you might think. -Tori.

Jade:

It was about 7 PM when I got a text from Tori. After checking it I was curious at what we could need to talk about but I decided it must be important so I grabbed my car keys and ran down stairs while texting her back.

Be there in ten minutes. Your okay right? -Jade

In about thirty seconds I got my response:

Yes I am don't worry I just need to tell you what happened after school, Cat has left. -Tori

I had a bad feeling in my stomach, something happened and Cat left? This can't be good. I felt anger rise up in me. Did Cat make a move on my girl?! She better not have I thought as I raced towards Tori's house.

**AN: So that's how I decided to handle the whole Cat thing! How do you think I handled it? No time lapse in the next chapter will pick up right where I left off.**


	7. Jade's reaction

**AN: Here's chapter 7 I think I messed up with the whole possible Catorade idea! Hope you guys can forgive me!**

Jade:

I pulled into Tori's driveway. I hope nothing happened between the two of them, for Cat's sake. I didn't even bothered knocking just threw the door open and came in. Tori was sitting on the couch eyes slightly puffy like maybe she had cried a little bit. I instantly felt a twinge of guilt in me and ran to her. I hoped whatever happened between the two of them wasn't that serious. Instead of going straight into what happened I just held her for a minute. After what felt like hours but in retrospect couldn't of been more than five minutes she pulled away.

"Jade, I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise to hear me all the way out before you say anything. Do not stomp out of here before I've finished and do not jump to assumptions, please," she said the last part sounding like she was about to cry. I sighed and nodded my head curtly.

Twenty minutes later she had explained everything that had happened since school had let out. I felt the rage build up in me, Cat had kissed Tori! How could she? And how could Tori have let her! Sure Tori didn't kiss back but seriously Tori could have prevented the whole thing instead of stringing Cat along. Okay I knew I wasn't being fair Tori had done everything she could without hurting Cat's feelings, but still!

Tori was looking at me nervously I'm guessing she couldn't read my face and after what she just told me knowing what I was thinking was very important. When Trina had kissed Beck I got back at her. When anyone even made a move on Beck revenge was made. Tori may not be my official girlfriend and Cat may not have known about us but that wasn't the point. Tori. Was. Mine. Before I even realized what I was doing I had grabbed Tori and pulled her into me and started kissing her with passion. She seemed surprised but when I bit on her bottom lip wanting entry she let out a moan and opened her mouth.

I started to place kisses down her collar bone. When I reached her pulse point I sucked on it with so much force she let out a gasp of pain. I started kissing back up her neck and started kissing her again. At this point I pushed her onto her back and straddled her waste.

"You're mine Vega. Got that? I know what happened with Cat wasn't your fault and normally, even though she didn't know you're mine, I would get revenge. It's Cat though and I can't do that to her so I guess she's off the hook. But I will be having a talk with her and trust me when I'm done she will never even think of hugging you in a more than friendly way again."

After saying that she gave a nod with a look of lust in her eyes. I wondered for a second how far we'd go tonight. I don't think she was ready for sex, after all we had just gotten to the point were being this, uhm for lack of a better word, intimate was okay without her freaking out. I bent back over and started to kiss her again, to my surprise she took it farther this time kissing down my neck and sucking on my pulse point. I let out a gasp of pleasure. God I wanted her more than I ever wanted anything before in my life.

Without thinking I grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her up the stairs to her room. I quickly grabbed my top and threw it off. "If we're going to far to fast let me know, okay?" I told her hoping she wouldn't stop me. When she didn't answer I took that as the answer I wanted and pushed her down on the bed.

She grabbed my boobs through my bra and squeezed. "Oh God Tori," I panted. I quickly lost the bra and she hesitantly leaned forward and took a nipple in her mouth. I moaned as I felt her tongue swirl around it and she nipped it. God I needed her I'm not sure if I can stop at this point. She surprised me again as she was fumbling with my pants trying to desperately get them off me. I decided to help so I stood up and pulled them off leaving me in my black panties.

She grabbed them by the waste band and pulled them down. I gasped as the cool air hit my most private of areas. She grabbed me and pulled me down to the bed and flipped over, I felt her warm breath on my core. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt her tongue lightly lap at my clit. She decided to work on that first sucking on it and flicking her tongue against it. I knew this was her first time with a girl, well it was mine too but I had seen porn with Beck (his idea) and also had Beck do this before so I knew a bit of what to do. The only experience Tori had with this I'm sure she tried her best to never remember.

I let out another gasp as I felt a finger push into me as she continued to assault my nerve with her tongue. God I could stay in this moment forever. I felt another finger enter me and I let out a moan.

"Fuck Tori go a bit faster please don't be afraid of hurting me," she didn't respond in words but to my pleasure I felt her speed up as she sucked on my nerve even more. At this point I was panting and moaning like I never had before with Beck, fuck she was good at this a natural. I felt her fingers leave me and I groaned opening my eyes, but closed them again right away as I felt her tongue enter me instead. "Fuck," I moaned. I was getting close, oh so close to orgasm. I started moaning and curse words left my mouth left and right. Before I knew it I hit my high. I felt my pussy contract and she pulled her tongue out and inserted three fingers and fucked me hard as I rode out my orgasm.

When I was done Tori laid down next to me. I was out of breath and coming down from my Tori high. "Okay your turn," I replied with what I'm sure was lust in my voice. To my surprise though she shook her head.

"No Jade, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for that. It's way different me pleasuring you than you me. I know if you try it's just going to end bad." I nodded at this and kissed her pleasantly surprised to find she tasted like me. After a few more kisses we fell asleep holding each other.

Tori:

I woke up early the next morning happy to find a sleeping Jade next to me. I let out a smug smile thinking last night I had rocked her world, hopefully more than Beck or anyone else ever had. I couldn't help but thinking I'd love to spend the rest of my life with her. It was amazing how things had changed between us going from her hating me and me trying to get her to realize I was not her enemy to ,well, us sleeping together. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips and was surprised to find her kissing me back smiling into it.

"Morning sweetheart," Jade said to me smiling like I had never seen her smile before.

"Morning babe," I replied. Honestly saying babe felt weird on my tongue. It seemed like something a guy calls his girl. Was I guy in the relationship? I let out a small chuckle and Jade asked me what I was laughing about.

"It's just well knowing the both of us one would think I was the girl and you the guy, but you called me sweetheart and I called you babe," she almost looked mad for a second."

"Why does one of us have to be the guy and one the girl?" she asked. "Tori, we're both girls we're both the girls in the relationship there's no point in trying to figure out who takes what role." I nodded to this and felt like crying thinking she was mad at me. I guess she noticed this and the slightly angry look turned to one of love as she leaned forward and kissed me. She then jumped up and gathered her clothes.

"I need to take a shower after last night, care to join me?" She winked at me. I let out a small laugh and shook my head.

"Not this morning miss West you won't be seducing me," she pouted as she put on her clothes, God knew we didn't need Trina, my mom, or my mom's boyfriend seeing her walk out of my room naked. She left the room and I got up to go down stairs to make some breakfast. My mom's boyfriend was downstairs sitting at the table. He wasn't officially moved in yet but he would be in two weeks and lately he had spent almost all his time over here.

"Morning Tori," he said giving me a look I didn't like. It was similar to the look my dad use to give me. A tremor of fear went down my back as I made my way to the fridge. Stop Tori you're just imagining it there's nothing to fear from Mike he's a good guy. I couldn't help but feel as if there was a pair of eyes on my ass as I made my way across the kitchen. I shot a glance over his way, most definitely his eyes were on my backside. I was wearing the same pair of skinny jeans from yesterday since I didn't change into my pajamas last night and hadn't taken a shower or changed this morning.

I got the cereal down off the fridge and pulled the milk out of it. I quickly made my way over to the cabinets and grabbed a bowl. I sat down at the other side of the table from Mike and poured myself some cereal and milk. I noticed her had gone back to reading his morning paper. I was glad for this not wanting his eyes on me anymore. I decided though that I wouldn't tell anyone about this. I'm sure it was all in my head and ruining my mom's relationship with the first man she's been serious with since my dad went to jail wasn't worth it.

Shortly after I finished my cereal Jade came downstairs with wet hair. I sent a smile her way and she smiled back. She looked over to Mike and said," Hey, Mike right?." He looked up and smiled at her and simply nodded his head. I noticed his eyes strayed over to me though before going back to his paper. I went upstairs grabbed a change of clothes and took a shower. When I was done I entered my room to find Jade on my bed looking through my old year book from Sherwood.

"Who's number is this?" She asked talking about this guy named Danny who had tried relentlessly to ger me to date him. He had asked me out dozens of times, gave me flowers, showed up at my house with pizza, and so much more. I almost gave in a few times but held firm.

"No one, just some guy who couldn't get the hint I didn't want to date him," Jade smiled up at me as I plopped down on the bed next to her. I turned towards her and she leaned in and kissed me.

"Well I'm glad you said no so many times, otherwise you might not be mine," Jade said. Right then and there I made up my mind.

"Jade I know we decided not to date and all because I wasn't ready and you wanted to let our friends know about us first, but Cat does know and the rest might soon and honestly after last night I think I'm ready to take us one step further, so Jade west will you be my girlfriend?" Jade stared at me for a few seconds, honestly I was starting to get worried she was going to say no then a huge smile broke out on her face and she leaned forward and kissed me.

"Well when you put it that way how could I say no?" she asked. I smile brightly as I lean in this time and kiss her.

**AN: Short chapter I know sorry! Okay honestly I hope I did okay with the Jori smut don't kill me if it sucked! I feel like I have to apologize again for the Catorade idea after that chapter my views/day started going way down hill. I promise to try and make up for it! Also there will be a song coming in an upcoming chapter.**

**Edit: Noticed a goof in my chapter conflicting with a past chapter corrected it. Instead of Tori kissing Beck in the pilot Trina had sometime in the past.**


	8. Monday

**AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but a lot has happened recently... Me and my roommate/friend were walking home from the grocery store when a speeding car hit my roommate and barely missed me. We were in the cross walk almost to the curb when it hit him, if it hadn't of swerved it would have hit me too. He's okay and alive but they had to reconstruct his knee in surgery and replace his tibia (kind of like your shin bone) with a metal rod. I've been busy visiting him and just being in shock. So here's chapter 8!**

Tori:

Today's Monday and Jade and I have decided to tell our friends about us. Of course Cat knows but the rest need to too. Speaking of Cat I felt bad, I just hope she'd be okay seeing me and Jade together and I hope Jade isn't to hard on her when they talk. It's lunch time now and I sit down at our regular table, Robbie's busy arguing with Rex, Beck and Andre are discussing some project they're doing together, and Cat is sitting there silently not even eating her food. As I sit down Cat looks up at me and I give her a smile which she responds to with a small sad smile. Her eyes become big and she lets out a small squeak and quickly averts her eyes back to her food. I wonder what happened when I notice Jade sit down next to me.

"Hey Tori," says Jade addressing me first before looking around the rest of the table and addresses the rest of our friends, "Andre, Beck, Robbie, _Cat..._" She says the last name with a bit of spite in her voice. I let out a sigh, I hope she doesn't torture Cat to much Cat doesn't deserve it. She didn't know about us and when she found out she backed off and even left insisting I have Jade come over and tell her everything ASAP. No one even batted an eyelash now at her calling me Tori or even being nice to me. It had become a regular thing now I guess they just assumed we bonded when she stayed the weekend.

I cleared my throat, "Everyone I have something I'd like to tell you." All our friends looked up at me waiting for my response, all except Cat that is. She was looking down at her food with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well," I continued grabbing Jade's hand in plain view of everyone, "me and Jade here are, uhmm, well, dating." I finally said. Everyone except Cat looked at us with a confused expression on their faces. Cat was just sitting there silently refusing to look at us. After several seconds of awkward silence Jade cleared her throat.

"Well I was hoping we'd get a better coming out reception than that but if that's honestly the best you guys can do," she was standing up still holding on to my hand I I could feel her pulling me when Andre quickly said:

"Wait, sorry we're just in shock! I think it's awesome you two decided to date." Robbie nodded his head in agreement, Rex made some comment about how it'd be hot if we kissed for him, Beck just continued to stair at us his face still looking confused, and Cat was still looking down at her food expression as unreadable as ever.

"So, Jade, uhmm I'm happy for you two?" Said Beck though it came out more of a question than a statement. I gave him a smile and looked over to see Jade smiling softly. He may not be completely okay with it but at least he was accepting us. That just left cat now. Andre was looking over at her.

"Lil' red is there anything you want to say?"

"I LOVE TORI!" She blurted out before her eyes became huge, she jumped up and leaving her lunch at the table ran away. Jade and I sighed at the same time and I looked over at Jade. It was time for them to talk.

"I'll go talk to her," said Jade sounding concerned

"Don't be to hard on her," I say softly hoping Jade would make the situation better not worse.

Jade:

I spent the rest of lunch looking for Cat. I couldn't find her anywhere then it hit me! Of course she'd be in the janitor's closet. That's were basically anyone of us went when we needed to be alone or hide for that matter. Which was kind of stupid considering the fact we all knew that's were we went when we wanted to hide so we knew to look there. I opened the door to the closet and stepped in. I heard sobbing noises and looked around to see Cat huddled in a corner. I closed the door and walked over to her sitting down next to her. I let out a sigh.

"Cat, I know you probably think I'm made at you but I swear I'm not. I was when I first found out that night when Tori told me, but I got over it quickly. You didn't know about us." Cat wasn't sobbing anymore but she refused to look at me.

"It's okay for you to be in love with Tori you can't help it and trust me I understand why you are, Tori is amazing," Okay Jade you're not helping here... "But you have to move on. Tori and me are together and we plan on staying that way. I know this may sound harsh but it's just the truth. Living in your feelings for her aren't going to help them go away which is just going to hurt you more."

"Do you think Tori hates me now," asked Cat in a small voice. I shook my head.

"I know for a fact she doesn't. Tori loves you as a friend, as much as anyone can love a friend. She'd do anything to make sure you stayed happy. Well anything but date you of course." Cat nodded smiling up at me.

"Thank you Jade, can you leave me alone now though? I just need to be alone for a bit." I give her a nod of my head and get up to leave.

Tori:

I was home now it's 5 PM and I'm waiting for Jade to come over. I hadn't seen Cat for the rest of the day and Jade told me she'd tell me what happened after school. Lately she's been driving me home but today she said I was stuck with Trina because she had something she had to do before she came over. Suddenly my phone went off I reached over and grabbed it to see who had texted me.

Will be there in five minutes, Love -Jade

I smiled at the phone sending a quick reply and running down the stairs to meet her at the door. I opened the door right as she pulled into my drive way. To my surprise she came out of the car holding a bouquet of white roses! Those were my favorite flower. She came up to the door and placed a quick kiss on my lips before entering the house.

"If you haven't guessed already these are for you," she said handing me the flowers. I smiled up at her.

"So this is what you had to do after school? Buy my flowers? And it took this long?" She laughed at my series of questions then before I could comment on that she silenced me with a kiss.

"Well there is more..."

**AN: Extremely short chapter I know! And I'm terribly sorry but after what happened I wasn't even planning to update today but decided you guys deserved an update. My updates may be a bit slower than usual for a while I'll be visiting my roommate in the hospital a lot and when he gets home I'll be helping him out. I promise my chapters will be back to normal length just slower.**


	9. Date

**AN: Here's chapter 9! Hope you guys enjoy it. Important AN at the end of the chapter!**

Tori:

I was in the car and Jade seemed to be driving me aimlessly around town. After she had given me the flowers she ushered me into her car and insisted I didn't ask questions, that was almost forty-five minutes ago and I was hoping we'd get to our destination soon.

Finally after what felt like an eternity we pulled into a fancy looking Italian restaurant called Osteria Mozza. The place looked pack but Jade had us reservations so we didn't have to wait for a table.

"How did you get us reservations at such a fancy restaurant?" I asked somewhat impressed. She just smiled at me and grabbed my hand and I followed behind her as we were led to our table. Our waiter took our orders and eventually brought us our meals. While we ate we chatted and shared some laughs. Honestly it was the best night of my life.

After the meal we got into her car and she drove us to some field and she got out and motioned for me to follow. I got out and she started to run before jumping and landing, while laughing, on the grass. I caught up to her and lied down beside her. She held my hand and looked at me and smiled. We didn't really say anything just looked up at the night sky. Being LA and all you couldn't really see any stars, but just being here with Jade was all I needed. I rested my head on her stomach and closed my eyes.

"You know I love you more than anything, right Tori?" Jade asked me.

"I do now," I said with a smile but not moving my head. "And you know I love you more than life itself right Jade?"

She answered by leaning forward and kissing the top of my head. I smiled into her stomach. After what must have been an hour we got up and she drove me home. Honestly that must have been the best date anyone has ever had.

Jade:

I was back at home now after my date with Tori which thankfully went as well as anyone could of ever hoped. I thought about our future, we were juniors this year after all to be seniors next year. Would we end up together for the rest of our lives? I shook my head and smiled; of course we would. I knew without a doubt how much I loved her and no one, besides her that is, could keep me apart from her. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

I'm going to bed I'll see you tomorrow at school. -Love Jade xoxo

I normally don't put stupid crap like xoxo in my texts but hey I was feeling all mushy tonight. I closed my eyes and soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Tori:

I got a text from Jade and I sent my reply. Tonight had been perfect; up until now that is. I was out of my anti depressants, I had been for a few days now. The pharmacy must of screwed up and not given me the correct amount when they filled it. I didn't want to bother anyone with my trivial problems though. It was only two more weeks until I got them refilled, what's the worse that could happen?

I had been feeling it lately though. The depression creeping up on me, and I was having more trouble sleeping. There's only so much the Ambien can do for sleep when you're depressed. A lot of people sleep more when they get depressed but I'm the opposite, I sleep less. Total insomnia hits me. Tonight had been perfect and I wasn't even depressed while we were out but the second Jade dropped me off I felt it creeping back up on me.

Along with the depression came the insecurities. How could Jade love someone as messed up as me? I mean honestly even I have trouble loving me! I don't know how my mom could love me when I got the love of her life sent to jail. Maybe she doesn't love me. I don't think if anyone could ever love me. My dad had told me he loved me that he was the only man who would ever truly love me. My therapist tells me it was a weapon he had used to make me let him do the things he did. Thinking he was the only man who could ever love me would, in my dad's view, hopefully make me let him do what he did.

It worked sometimes too. I would even think maybe it be okay in the end that maybe he did love me and what he did was okay. I knew deep down what he did wasn't okay though and it would always resurface. He told me a lot of things to try and get me to let him do the things he did I didn't believe any of them at first but when he would tell me them every night over and over, and sometimes it seemed like no one but him cared about me, they begin to stick.

He would go out of his way sometimes to make it seemed like my mom didn't care. Would set her up to seem uncaring and when me and him were alone he would always point out how he obviously loved me more than her. He did a lot more than psychological tricks to make me think he loved me so much. Of course he had more his pleasure in mind than mine.

He would take me, and only me not Trina, on trips. Disney Land, Knotts Berry farm, randomn places he thought I'd enjoy. We'd always get a hotel room though even on trips when we weren't far from home, insisting to my mom we were going to stay until it closes and he'd be to tired to drive home, and of course the room would only have one bed. Those nights would be horrible just me and him all night and he didn't have to worry about being interrupted or caught by anyone.

Thinking about these things didn't help the already seeping in depression. I let out a loud sob and hugged into my pillow. I wish Jade were here to make me feel better. I could call her but it wouldn't be right. It was late and we had school tomorrow it would be selfish of me to ruin her sleep. That made me sob harder thinking of how selfish I was. Sometimes I hate myself.

I didn't deserve Jade she was to good for me and my biggest fear is she'd realize it soon. Also I feared she'd realize soon that I'm just gone beyond repair.

**AN: First let me get the unimportant stuff before out before the important thing first sorry for another short chapter! I know I promised back to normal lengths but I just don't have the time! My roommates home and I basically do everything for him :(. So my choice was write a normal length chapter but take a lot longer to get it up or write another short one and get it to you guys sooner. I'm guessing you guys can see my choice. Next Trina will be more active in the story soon, and I know I told you guys there would be a song soon but it got delayed! It will be in here sooner or later though. Also the story is going to get a lot more angsty soon.**

**Now the important thing: I'm thinking of changing the name of the story! I was thinking maybe Gone Beyond Repair. Or Tori Vega: Gone Beyond Repair. What do you guys think? Change it or leave it the way it is? Anyways I'm out for now. Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Author's note very important

**AN: Sorry for the long delay in this story I usually dislike it when people make a chapter dedicated solely to an author's note but I feel it's needed.**

**I am not stopping this story it _will_ continue. Recently I've been very stressed and hospitalized at a pysch hospital. I just got out a few hours ago. As soon as I can I will have a new chapter up so please bare with me!**


	11. The Song

**AN: Kept you guys and gals waiting to long! So here's an update!**

Jade:

It was almost 3 AM and I had just finished writing a song for Tori. I was going to sing it for her tomorrow at school and everything would be perfect. I don't know how I managed to get someone who's so perfect as her. Sure she has problems of her own but they just make her that much more perfect.

~The next day~

Tori had been avoiding me since school started but it was time for Sikowitz's class and I decided that was a good time to sing her the song in front of everyone. I was just afraid she wouldn't like it. Good the bell just rung she should be here any second. I had already talked to Sikowitz and he was cool with me singing the song in front of the class to Tori.

Everyone was in class now and I was standing on stage Tori had taken her usual seat and was looking at me in confusion, probably wondering why I was standing up in front of the class.

"Okay everyone Jade has a song she'd like to sing for us!" said Sikowitz excited. I swear anytime anything unusual happens he gets to excited. Probably to much coconut milk in his diet.

"This song is dedicated to a special someone," I said looking directly at Tori.

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my..._

_Hear your voice again_

_Could we dim the sun_

_And wonder where we've been_

_Maybe you and me_

_So kiss me like you did_

_My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin_

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me Now_

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you I'm a mess_

_Ever know each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_(Stay with me lay with me now)_

_You could stay and watch me fall_

_And of course I'll ask for help_

_Just stay with me now_

_Take my hand_

_We could take our heads off_

_stay in bed just make love that's all_

_Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_and I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me_

_Lay with me_

_In your eyes_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_and I'm melting_

_In your eyes_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me_

_(Stay with me, lay with me)_

_In your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes _

Tori was looking right at me tears in her eyes, and to my surprise she got up and ran out of the room. I instantly jumped off stage and ran after her. I knew exactly were she'd be. And I was right I found her in the janitor's closet. She was huddled in a corner crying her eyes out. Damn it I upset her. I didn't say who it was for because not everyone knows yet and I didn't want to put her on the spot, so why is she crying?

"Tori, baby, what's wrong? I ask softly.

"Jade that song was beautiful and that's exactly it you're so beautiful period. I don't deserve you. You deserve to be with someone who's... whole. Don't you see I'm broken and I don't think you could fix me. I'm gone beyond repair."

At her saying this I felt like I had just broke. "Tori you're not broken just a little damaged, and I swear I don't mean that in a bad way. And trust me together we can make it." I started to cry now and I rushed forward and put my arms around her.

"You're so beautiful that when God made earth I think he made it just so one day you could grace it with your presence."

She looked at me like she couldn't believe me. "So you don't think I'm not gone beyond repair?"

"Of course not," I said and I leaned forward and kissed her softly. She smiled up at me and snuggled into me.

"Well if the janitor walked in right now this might be somewhat awkward," I said with a small laugh. She just smiled up at me and kissed me so softly that if I wasn't seeing it I'd never even know she had kissed me.

"Can you take me home? I don't think I want to finish school today," she asked. "Of course."

**AN: Okay very short chapter and I'm sorry but this is all I could manage to write up at the moment. My new meds still haven't really kicked in so it's hard to even drag myself out of bed, but I couldn't keep you guys and gals waiting any longer! Thanks for all the support everyone showed me! So many reviews and PM's! I dunno when the next chapter will be up but I can promise you won't wait nearly as long. So until next time...**


	12. The End Soul Mates

**AN: And this will be the final chapter of The life of Tori Vega! I didn't mean to end the story so soon but I think it's about time. There will be a sequel though so don't worry!**

Tori:

"You know that song was amazing," I told Jade as she drove us home.

"It was nothing honestly, I just put how I felt into words," she replied with a smile on her face. Things had been amazing I couldn't believe I had found happiness in Jade West and she in me. I now without a doubt she is my soul mate. I just hope she's as happy with me as I am with her. One day I would think of something to show her how much I love her like she did me.

"Jade, I know I haven't shown you how much I love but I want you to know I love you with all my heart." She smiled at me before turning her head back to the road.

"I know Tori, and trust me you don't have to show me I know you love me with everything you are." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I just hope everyone in the world gets the chance to find their soul mate,"

**AN: Very short closing chapter I know but that's because this is how I want/need it to end for the sequel. Now the name of the sequel is "Soul Mates" and within the few days to 1 week I'll be posting it. Also I'm making myself have a minimum of 2,000 words/chapter in the sequel and I'm aiming for 30,000+ words. A lot of unanswered things will be answered in it and I have a rough draft for the plot laid out! Now thank you everyone for sticking through this story with me, the good and the bad times! So until next time...**


	13. Sequel up

**The sequel is now up and several chapters in! Check out my author page name of the sequel: Soul Mates.**


End file.
